Can you stay strong?
by MiyavaAria
Summary: You are a new girl at Al-Revis and your really excited to be here. What will happen when you join Flay's workshop? Will love blossom or will something get in the way? ReaderxFlay other pairings inside Sorry for the crappy summary.


Alright, here it is all you Flay fangirls! A reader x Flay story! ^_^

(Vayne x OC x Roxis) (Possible Nikki x Jess later)

Rated T+ for later chapters.

Warning: Strong cussing, limes, and lots of other crap that comes with school storys in later chapters. (^^'')

Hope you all like it. Your name is Alexia (Alex). Thats All I get to tell you right now. Sorry you will find out more in this chapter though...

* * *

"Nya! I can't believe it! I'm finally at Al-Revis Academy!" You stared wide-eyed at the large gates before you. It seemed like it had been years sense you got that letter inviting you here, but now after one month you were finally here.

You smiled brightly and spun around before skipping through the gates to the actual school. Your dark purple eyes were sparkling with the excitement built up in you. You smiled and took in your surroundings. The large buildings, the dorms, the shops, and all the people.

_'Wow..'_You were amazed at how colorful everyones hair was. Red, blue, green, there was almost every color you could think of! You sighed in relief. You were a little worried that your long silver hair would stand out.

"Freshman! This was for Orientation!"

You turned your head and saw an older looking woman with blue hair leading a group of freshman. You followed the group staring at the lady in front. You figured she must be the Principal..or the vice principle. Which ever one she was she seemed reallystrict. You noted mentally that you should avoid this lady's bad side.

The orientation its self really began to bore you rather quickly. Which seemed odd to you considering how long it usually took you to get bored with something. So while the actual princepal's speech dragged on you began to observe your future classmates. They all seemed to either be nervous or excited to be here. There didn't seem to be anyone with an in-between look on their face. Well at least as far as you could tell.

"Alright that's all." The princiaple concluded.

"Studnets should head to their classrooms now." The Vice added.

"Neh!" You smiled and quickly headed to your classroom. Once you got there you quickly found a seat by the the window. You streached aross the desk until your back popped and then sat up strait. The teacher came in and began a 'first day' kind of speech.

"Hello class. I'm your homeroom teacher Zepple."

"Hello!" You replied with the rest of the class.

His speech also started to drag on. Not as much as the first but still you didn't really want to be stuck in the classrooms listing to long speeches. You wanted to explore!

''Hey did you hear that rumor?" A boy whispered.

You glanced out of the corner of your eye at the two boys that were talking.

_'Rumors? Already?_' You wondered.

''Yea." The other boy replied, "I heared some upper classman talking about it."

_'I wonder what their talking about. I'll have to ask them later.'_

"Alright that's it for today class! The real work begins tomarrow. Class dismissed." Zeppel finished.

"Yay!" You giggled a little to yourself and got up. You turned to the boys to ask them about the rumor but they were already gone.

"Dawww." You sighed and looked around the classroom. _'I wonder if I can find someone to explore with...'_

You looked to the front of the classroom and saw professor Zeppel chatting with a young girl. The young girl looked to be about 16. You contemplated asking her to walk with you. Your couriosity got the best of you and you slowly made your to the front of the classroom. When you got closer you saw that the girl had dark blue hair and a dark blue eye. You walked up just as the girl turned around.

You let out a small gasp.

Yes the girl did have a dark blue eye but the other was not. Her left eye was almost pure white.

"Something wrong?" The girl snapped.

"N-No." You stuttered.

"Rini..." Zeppel muttered patting her head, "Try to be nice."

Rini sighed but said nothing.

"Errm Well sense were both here why don't we go exploring together!" You offered.

"That's great! Why don't you go hang out with this nice girl Rini?" Zeppel asked the girl.

"But.."

"No buts." He gently pushed the girl twords you.

"Alright." The girl agreed. She then turned to you and added, "Lets go then."

"Alright!" You followed her out of the room.

"That Rini..." Zeppel muttered.

--

The two of you walked in silence for a while. Soon, however, it really started to bug you.

"So you're Rini? I'm Alex!"

"My name is Reniver." She glanced at you out of the conrner of her eye.

"But Professor Zeppel called you Rini..." You muttered

"So?"

"Hmm..Ok Reniver." You smiled, "Oh lets go over here!"

You grabbed her hand and dragged her over to a large building. You stared wide-eyed once again at all the excitment that seemed to be happening in this place.

"What is this building?" You wondered out loud.

"There the workshops. Students can use them in groups of four or more." Reniver informed you.

"Oh wow! I want one!"

"Then join one.."

"Lets join one together!"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I have no intrest in joining a workshop right now."

"Man Reniver you sure are a hard person to make friends with."

--

The week slowly moved forward. You were having a lot of fun and you were also making friends rather quickly.

Reniver was still being difficult but you were determined to make her be friends with you.

Every thing was going great so far. Except for that rumor you hear about on the frist day. Well not really heard about but over-heard. It sat in the back of your mind poking at your couriosity button. Finaly you decided to ask around.

"Rumors? What kind?"

"Any kind." You told the girl.

"Hmm well there is that one about Flay's workshop."

"Who's Flay?"

"You must be a freshman then if you don't know Flay Gunnar. He's the most infamous guy on campus. Hes a tall, muscular, red head that has his own workshop. He's a reall trouble maker though. I'd stay away from him if I were you."

_'Flay Gunnar...'_

_---_

"Ah ha! I can feel it in the air!!!"

"What Flay?" A young girl with pink hair and green eyes looked up from her work at the older man.

"Something interesting is going to happen today!" He told her.

"How do you know that?" A young blond cat girl questioned.

"I told you! I can feel it in the air!" He explained.

"Oh boy.." She muttered.

Everyone in the workshop soon went back to their work. After a while Flay began to work out over in the corner. It soon fell back into a normal routine.

Well except for the fact that Flay was there.

Other than that it was pretty normal. Jess was working on new potions, Nikki was playing around, and Vayne was petting his mana sulpher.

Then it happened.

---

You walked down the hallway looking at everyone's workshop. You asked around but no one would tell you wich one was Flay's workshop. Then you found it.

You smiled brightly and opened the door.

* * *

Sorry that was so short but I wanted to get the first chapter done with.

(Plus I'm getting hungry...and I didn't want to put this aside.)

Anway hope you liked the first chapter!

Oh and yes Reniver is going to be playing a bigger part. I didn't just stick her there for no apparent reason.


End file.
